


拥抱月光（十一/完结）

by yukipare



Category: null - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 小妈
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukipare/pseuds/yukipare
Kudos: 1





	拥抱月光（十一/完结）

大家总是说，现在过年都没有年味了。但是对于林壑和沈念来说，这是他们第一次过一个团圆美满的新年。

林壑要带着带着沈念去于凤霞家里过年，沈念紧张得不得了，出发之前围着屋子转悠半天。林壑看他迷迷糊糊地快要撞上桌角，就一把牵了过来。沈念开着车还算平稳，等到了于凤霞家小区楼下，又开始紧张得跺脚。

虽然现在的社会已经很开放了，但沈念不知道林壑的母亲是否也接受同性恋，更何况林壑是她亲生的孩子。即使抛开这个问题，自己和林壑特殊的关系也是很大的障碍。

沈念的担忧此刻都写在了脸上，林壑见了反而觉得有趣，因为沈念向来是一个很会隐藏情绪的人。此时看到沈念紧张的样子，林壑倒觉得生动又可爱。

林壑牵着沈念的手往楼道口走，说：“哥，真的不用担心，我妈很开明的。之前我给她看了你的照片，她很喜欢你。”

沈念还是不放心，说：“但是小壑，我们两个……”

“我妈不知道你和林立的关系，我也不打算告诉她，我不想让她再因为林立伤心了。再说了，你和林立都离婚了。你现在是我上大学时候在大街上拐来的漂亮老婆，懂了吗？”

沈念被他逗笑了，回答说：“好，我知道了。”

事实证明沈念的担忧真的是多余的。于凤霞从第一眼见到沈念就喜欢得不得了，夸沈念好看性格也好。年纪大这一点到了于凤霞眼里变成了成熟稳重事业有成的象征。

于凤霞心里美得不得了，饭桌上跟林壑开玩笑说：“小壑，人家沈念这么好，是不是你给人家拐来的。”

林壑和沈念对视一眼都笑了出来。林壑回她：“可不是嘛，大街上拐来的。”

吃过年夜饭，一家子围在一起喝茶看春晚，瓜子皮堆了好几座小山，可开心的话总也唠不完。不知不觉就过了十二点，除旧迎新，跨过了这一年就要迎来新的生活。

于凤霞收拾出了一个房间，留他俩住下，林壑跟着铺好了床。床单被褥都是新的，被子是于凤霞自己买了棉花和布料给做的，沈念摸着这一针一线觉得鼻子酸酸的。

晚上于凤霞夫妻俩都睡下了，林壑在被子里抱着沈念看烟花。窗外寒冷的空气里绽放着绚烂的烟火，总让沈念想起自己刚学画画时候的调色盘。

林壑没有看窗外，他在注视着沈念的眼睛。这双眼睛是漆黑的夜幕，烟花点缀在上面，照亮了这小小的夜空。

屋子里关着灯，窗外烟花照进来的光忽明忽暗，轻微的爆破声传进屋子里，掩盖了被褥下的亲吻。

洗过晒过的新被子沾着洗衣液淡淡的清香，和属于这个家特有的温暖气息。沈念被这间小屋子里的馨香和温暖环抱着，他轻飘飘地做了个梦。

梦里沈念回到了儿时家里的庭院，他在荡着秋千，秋千越荡越高。荡到最高点的时候，沈念向着院墙外的风景伸出了手，秋千随即变成了一只蝴蝶，它载着沈念飞了起来。蝴蝶带着沈念飞过花丛，玫瑰的刺划伤了他的小腿肚，沈念想要摘下玫瑰，蝴蝶告诉他不要停下来。这时天上降下了大雨，蝴蝶变成了一把伞，沈念打着伞跑到了彩虹的尽头。夜幕渐沉，沈念在一望无际的荒野追逐天上的星星，星星告诉他不要回头向前跑。星移斗转，沈念跨过银河，尽头是万丈深渊。纵身一跃，他落进了一个熟悉的怀抱里。

沈念是在初三这天接到的林立的电话，他试想过很多种可能，并且在脑子里排练过无数次与林立的电话，但是电话接起来里面却传来了一个陌生的声音。

“您好，请问谁林立先生的家属吗？这里是xx市公安局，今天上午林立先生出了车祸……”

接到电话后，沈念和林壑立刻赶往了医院，林立的手术室外有几位医生和警察正在等着。

抢救无效，节哀顺变。八个字宣告了林立的死亡。

新年那几天林立都在新的情妇那里，直到初三才回家。回到家里才发现林壑和沈念都不在家，而且沈念的很多东西都不见了，之后他发现了床头的那封信。林立气急败坏，打算开车去找沈念，但偏偏这时林立曾经的一个情妇找来了家里。女人说自己怀孕了，要求林立负责，林立当时正在气头上，推开女人就要开车走人。女人疯了一样拉扯着林立，林立嫌她麻烦就把她塞进了车里。车上女人哭喊着问林立要带她去哪里，林立气得血压飙升，咬着牙说要带她去堕胎。女人被激怒了，上去就抢方向盘，喊着要跟林立同归于尽。

监控上的奔驰失控地冲向路边，最后撞得粉身碎骨，车里也没了动静。林立送到医院的时候就已经不行了，女人流产了但是却保住一条命，现在还在重症监护室昏迷着。

林壑对于林立的死没什么触动，他甚至惊讶的发现自己因为林立的死而感到解放了。沈念虽然不爱林立，但对于他的死还是有些自责，不过更多的是叹息。林立这辈子靠着女人往上爬，然后再抛弃她们，最后死在情债上，也算是他的因果了。于凤霞得到消息就比较淡定，只说他是活该。

林壑和沈念料理完林立的后事之后去看了医院里的那个女人，他们主动承担了女人所有的治疗费用。林立走得干脆，却留下了一大堆烂摊子。林壑寒假剩下的时间都在忙着处理这些事情，沈念则揽下了公司的事务，甚至在林壑开学后很久，两个人都没能见上一面。

林壑并不想要过于忙碌的生活，他理想的生活是能在一家自己喜欢的公司工作，而沈念会开一间属于自己的画室。每天下班后，林壑会去画室接沈念，两个人一起回家或者是找一间餐厅约会，晚上他们会聊天做爱然后拥抱着入睡。周六日可以去看看于凤霞，放长假就一起出去旅游。

关于家，沈念有过无数次的幻想和憧憬。那些梦里有柔软的沙发，有着暖黄色光芒的客厅，开放式的厨房和洁白的餐桌。直到遇见林壑，沈念才发现，就算没有这些装饰，只要有这个人在就会有完整的家。

正因为未来不可知，我们才能一起描画属于彼此的风景。


End file.
